


Home, Sweet Gallavich Home

by vierana



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: Lip hands over his special wedding gift to Ian and Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. The Best Way To Celebrate This - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Prompt with random words: Press, cockroach, fluttering, aid 
> 
> Just a little fun story, how they would probably deal with the unexpected surprise :)
> 
> Side note: I am no native speaker. I'm doing this for fun and to improve my English skills. Please show mercy ;)

Ian just got back from his morning run and was now he was looking forward to a refreshing shower and a hot cup of coffee. When he opened the back door to the kitchen, Lip and Mickey were already sitting on the table having their morning cup.

“Good, you're back. I need your help guys.” Lip announced.  
“Yea, good morning to you too. Mind if I shower and have some caffeine first? Unless you wanna deal with a sweaty kranky guy.”   
“Coffee approved. Shower has to wait.” he checked Ian. “You might get even dirtier.”

Mickey frowned suspiciously, not knowing if Lip meant it literally or metaphorically “I. Just got those fuckers off my neck.” clearly he meant the police. “It’s for your best, that my hands remain clean, man.”  
“Don’t worry. Not that kind of dirty. I need you over at my house. No big deal, I swear.”   
“Good.”   
Meanwhile Ian finished his cup of coffee.

Down the road, Lip unlocked the door and as the entered he moved some garbage bags aside. The renovation just started and most of the work was still in front of him but it looked like he was fully committed to it. Most of the old furniture and rubbish was already gone.

“So guys.” he started while moving some other stuff. “Congrats again to the freshly married couple. And I want to apologize, for not being in celebration mood that day. But besides that, the party was a blast.”

“Don’t worry, your good, man. I am sorry it didn’t work out between you and Tami. Maybe she’ll change her mind when she sees this place once you’re done with renovations.”

“Yea… I doubt.” Lip changed the subject, obviously not wanting to talk about relationship shit. “Because all of the mess, I totally forgot to hand you my wedding gift. Well actually, it probably wouldn’t have been this one when things would had turned out differently that night... But now I guess, I got the best of all.”

Mickey raised his brow and gave Ian a quick questioning look, realizing his husband exactly had the same big question mark on his face.

“What the fuck are you blabbering about?”

Lip searched his pockets, fished out the key and threw it in Ian’s direction, who instinctively caught it.  
“Congrats. It’s yours now.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“The house, it’s yours. You’re welcome. Do with it whatever you want. Sell it, renovate and sell it, renovate and keep it. Whatever you’re in to. I don’t fucking care.”

Ian smiled unbelieving, assuring himself he heard right.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Mickey asked instead, suspicious as always.

“Because you clearly can’t stay home.” he grinned. “I mean, this place would be way to big just for my ass, so if I’d sell it, I had to move back anyway, at least till I figure out something else. And don’t tell me you two want to stay in one room with your brothers. So this is the only logical consequence and you definitely deserve your own shit hole.”

“You are absolutely serious about this?”

Lip smiled and nodded while lightening a cigarette.  
“I’ll leave you two turtledoves now, so you can make some thoughts. Process whatever you need to process.” he winked.

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” then Mickey cleared his throat and even put a little smile on his face “but also thanks. Man, you definitely hit it.”

“Yea look Lip, that’s way too much. We can’t accept it.” Ian added.

“Sure you can. Catch you later.” and he was gone.

  
Mickey looked around, checking the kitchen and living room. “Gee, can you believe this shit is ours now?”

“Damn, that was fucking unexpected.” he followed him. “But you know what? It feels kinda good.”

“No shit.”

Then Ian pulled him close from behind. “We should celebrate this.” he whispered after placing a little kiss on his cheek. Mickey raised an eyebrow and took it as a opportunity to turn and press him against the wall next to the kitchen counters with such an effort that dust whirled around them. From the corner of his eye Ian saw a cockroach escaping from under the cupboard. “Shit. I have a feeling we should start with some cleaning sooner than later.”  
The black haired smirked but didn’t bother further for the vermin and dragged him into a wild kiss.

“Wanna check out upstairs?” Mickey raised an eyebrow in the flirty sexy way, which let Ian’s knees almost gave in. He followed his husband to the staircase, checking out his ass in his dark blue jeans, knowing he will be in there soon.

  
“Fuck, nail!” Mickey touched his upper arm. A scratch, bleeding and burning as hell.  
Ian’s paramedic instinct immediately kicked in. “We should disinfect this.”   
“Sometimes you’re a real pussy, Gallagher. Common, I’ve got better plans.” he dragged him further upstairs. At the end of the hallway they found the master bedroom.

“Look we got lucky.” The room was empty, besides on big mattress on the floor. Mickey gave it a quick check to make sure it’s not completely shabby -actually it was cleaner than expected- before he pushed Ian onto it. From the corner of their eyes something fluttered away.

“Jesus, I get the feeling we will need this first aid kit with some penicillin, after we are done here. This place is dirtier than us.” Mickey bit his lower lip after smelling Ian’s unique body scent mixed with sweat, from his previous workout. Which, he had to admit, he loved.

“I show you dirty, Milkovich.” Ian pulled him down to drag him into a wild kiss.”

  
Close to an hour later they were laying next to each other, panting and staring at the sealing.

“The fucking best way to inaugurate our new craphole.”

“So, we are going to keep it?” Excited Ian turned towards Mickey, looking for his sky blue eyes.

“We’ll probably need some vaccine shots first, but the fuck, why not?”

All the sudden Ian began to feel kinda weird. He couldn’t really describe the feeling because he never felt it before. Some kind of peace. Like everything was just… right.

“Home sweet Gallavich home.” he smiled, looking back up at the ceiling, happier than ever, with the love of his life laying right next to him.


	2. The Best Way To Celebrate This - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian are finally done with the renovations of their home and they are going to celebrate it in appropriate Gallavich manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Prompt with random words: Butter, enormous, amaze, boat
> 
> Caution: Detailed sex scene.

“What the hell are you doin’ out there? I was looking in every fucking room for you.” When Mickey stepped out onto the veranda of the backyard, he discovered his husband sitting in the grass under a clear summer night sky and looking into his direction.

“Marveling our new home how it finally turned out after all the work we put into it over the last months. I still can’t believe we did this and it’s really ours.”

“Are you getting sentimental now?”

“Oh common don’t tell me you are not thrilled. Who was the one, that couldn’t decide what tiles would fit best for the bathroom? Glacier Blue or Lido Bay Green? Common.”

“Excuse me, for making some thoughts. It’s not that I have to stare at this fucking wall for the rest of my life when taking my morning piss.”

Ian chuckled.

“Get us a beer and place your ass next to me. Just let it sink in that we are finally done.”

“Fine. But don’t get the idea to have a pussy chat with me.”

“Fuck you, Milkovich!”

After returning with the drinks, Mickey seated himself next to Ian. He took a big sip and started to observe the facade. The window frames Ian painted only a couple of days ago and the loose piece on the stairs he fixed. Some shingles they replaced, remembering hurting his finger with the hammer when he slipped on the nail. He still had this little bruise on his left thumb.

“We really did it. We turned this shithole into at least something appropriate. And it’s fucking ours.” Mickey said.

“Yeah. No shit.” Ian looked at him, amazed of his sudden realization, before he laid back, his hands under his head, watching the moon. “We have to celebrate this. Big inauguration party right tomorrow.”

“Fuck no! We just cleaned the entire place up and now you wanna let some crackheads ruin it?”

“FYI, the crackheads you’re talking about is my family, Lip who gave this place to us for free and friends who helped us with the renovation.”

“Alright. Alright. Just kidding. You know me, if there’s beer I’m in.” Mickey paused and put a straight face on “Still, you do the damn cleaning afterwards.”

He smirked. “Only, if you do something for me tonight. We have our private little inauguration party.”

Mickey raised his eyebrow. “What are you thinking of, Gallagher?”

“Let’s try something new. And I want you to just play along. No stupid comments about snuggle-fucking or something like that. Promised?”

“Am I still getting laid?”

“Sure.” he smirked.

“So you’re cleaning the mess and we bang? I am not sure if you know how to make fair deals, Gallagher, but sure. I promise.”

“Fair enough for me.” Ian bent over to give him a deep kiss.

“Wait. Are we starting now?” he looked for his deep green eyes.

“Ya betcha.”

Mickey understood it as a challenge and started to unbuckle his belt. 

“You stop. We are going to do this my way tonight. Remember?”

Mickey frowned at Ian.

“With a nice foreplay and seduction.” Ian whispered into his ear.

“Uh, what for? Did you grow a vagina recently I don’t know of yet?”

“Fuck you Mickey. I said no stupid comments. And trust me, you’ll like it.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry.”

Ian kissed him once more to finally shut him up. He kept the kiss long and deep, while he started to move his hand under Mickey tank top, slowly discovering every single muscle of his slight six pack. One after another. He moved his hands to Mickeys waistline and shoved his black tank top up. Slowly. He pulled away from the kiss to pull it off. Mickey placed his hands behind his head, starting to get curious about the little game his husband started, not letting his eyes of the red head. Ian placed a soft kiss on Mickeys cheek, then on his neck, then on his lower neck, his spine, his upper chest then finally on his nipple, while one hand stroked through his black hair. He caressed his nipples with his lips only for a few seconds, then moved further south with gentle kisses until he reached the border of his dark jeans. Mickey still remained unmoving, biting his lip enjoying his husbands’ mouth on his body. He loved how Ian’s full and warm lips felt on his own naked skin.

Ian unbuckled Mickeys’ belt, opened the button and the zipper of his pants and lifted his back to shove them down and pull them off, before he slipped out of his own shirt. Ian moved his hands up on Mickey’s chest until they were at eye to eye position. He captured Mickeys sky blue gaze before he kissed him. He remained on all fours keeping the kiss soft and short, pulling back over and over so Mickey’s lips were begging for more and the black haired guy instinctively bit his lip.

Ian smirked and dragged him finally in to a deep kiss. Ian himself let him sink down so the two got in full body contact. Mickey placed one hand on the back of Ian’s head and shoved through his hair, making it for Ian impossible to pull back another time. With his lounge he started to caress Mickeys’ in a hot and forcing way, increasing their breathings. Ian slowly and gently shoved his hips over the ones of his partner. Ian was already aroused enough to let Mickey feel his cock through his pants. With every soft thrust he felt Mickeys’ dick getting harder and harder and his breathing faster.

Ian pulled back instantly. He scanned Mickeys face and smirked.

“Done with foreplay Gallagher?” he raised his brow and glanced at his swollen underwear.

“Not yet, honey.”

  
Ian got into a seating position over Mickey and stroked through his slight chest hair, over his stomach, down to his underpants. With only two fingers he started stroking up and down the outlines of the obvious arousal. A few times, slowly and softly, before he put some more pressure and used his full hand for the caressing. Mickey gasped.

“Jesus, Gallagher.”

Ian held his eyes while shoving off Mickey’s shorts, noticing his face being covered in desire because of this unknown excitement. He got back up to meet his husband face to face pulling Mickey into another deep kiss while grabbing with one hand the hard dick under him. Slowly but with a nice grip he began to caress it, over and over while not letting his lips go. For Mickey it was hard to focus on the kiss, instead he tried to keep his breathing under control.

Ian recognized his struggling and took the challenge to speed up his hand job, still not stopping kissing him.

“I am going to explode soon, if you…” he couldn’t finish the sentence because Ian’s tongue shut him down.

  
Then he stopped. He didn’t want him to come yet. He let go of his dick and placed a kiss on his cheek and his neck and his spine again. He gave the black hair a few seconds to breathe while covering his whole chest with kisses again. Mickey closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness of his lips while calming down a bit but before he was able to cool off, he felt Ian’s tongue on the tip of his hammer. In circles the tongue made his way deeper. Ian moved in and out slowly, then increasing the speed, calming down again, in between breathtaking sucks. He kept his game going until Mickey grabbed his arm.

“Jesus Christ, Ian. I am losing my shit if you don’t stop.”

Ian stopped immediately.

  
“For the rest, we should go inside. I don’t want neighbors invited to our little show.”

“For the rest? For how fucking long do you plan to keep this going, because I...“

“Shut the fuck up pussy.” he pulled Mickey onto his feet and dragged him inside before he slammed the kitchen door behind them, pushed Mickey against it and flipped him over, so both were facing the door. Ian kissed his neck while getting rid of his own pants and shorts. He pressed his hard cock against Mickeys’ ass.

“Finally, Gallagher.” He panted.

But instead of entering, Ian whispered to his ear.

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“This time, I want you to fuck me.”

“Wait, why...”

“Milkovich, shut the fuck up and do it, you pussy.”

“Calling me a pussy, huh?”

Mickey grabbed Ian’s shoulder and spun him around. The fire inside of him was burning. With a sudden move he pushed Ian against the door and kissed him while pressing his whole body against him. Ian could feel the enormous erection. Fuck. He kissed him, so his lips started to burn, rough but in a good way. Then he grabbed his tights and flipped him around.

“Dafuq you’re doin, Mickey?”

Who get to the fridge, grabbed for something and returned.

“Butter. Believe me, you’ll be glad because I am going to fuck the hell out of you.”

Ian smirked, shortly before feeling thrusts against his entrance. Mickey tried to be gentle but this freaking foreplay made him horny as fuck, so his thrust intensified quickly.

“Shit Mick, this is good.”

Mickey bit his lip, when feeling this warmth pressure around his dick. First he moved slowly but rapidly speeded up.

“Fuck Ian, I had no idea, you were so good to go with.” he panted. “Jesus fuck!” the words were barley understandable because of his heavy breathing. A few hard thrusts later, Mickey exploded and finally found the sweet release.

  
He calmed down by kissing Ian’s neck, before pulling out.

“Now, my turn.”

“Wait, we are not done yet?”

Hey, you had your fun. Now it’s my shot.” Ian turned him over, then he started to enter him, while Mickey was still out of breath. He gave him no time to calm down. Mickey tried adjusting to Ian’s thrusts while leaning over the kitchen countertop. This entire experience and the feeling of getting fucked by his husband, let the passion explode inside of Ian’s and his thrust became hard and merciless. He tried to hold on for as long as he could, raising the pleasure to the top. When he sensed to come soon, he calmed down for a short bit. Then started the game again. He didn’t want this to be over soon. This was the fucking best sex he experienced in a long time and he wanted to enjoy every fucking second of it.

After like half an hour, his feet almost gave in, so he paced up his speed and exploded in pleasure just like Mickey did before, rough and hot as fuck. Mickey got hard again on Ian’s wild sex game so he came once more only seconds after Ian reached his peek.

He slipped out, turned Mickey around, pressed him close and kissed him.

  
“Still thinking this is pussy stuff?”

Mickey smirked panting. “Yeah, but good pussy stuff.”

Any regrets?”

“Dafuq no! I guess you even earned some help by cleaning up the boat tomorrow.” he said, before grabbing for the pack of cigarettes on the counter top, lightening one, to probably smoke the best after sex cigarette ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I have the feeling, I've done a lot better... Still I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Side note: I am no native speaker. I'm doing this for fun and to improve my English skills. Please show mercy ;)


End file.
